msuspeechlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Carpenter
Claire's Info carpe239@msu.edu Grants Allocated and Hours On Campus #NIH: 15 hrs/wk #NIH2: 4 hrs/wk #Volunteer: 1 hr/wk Current Assignments #Recheck RaP labels for the following files: #*ID2 CI 3259 3m, 6m MB&MIB #*ID2 CI 3272 3m, 6m MB&MIB #ID2 NH 4558 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis Recently Completed Assignments #ID2 NH 4571 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4564 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4503 6m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4200 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4143 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: July 1 #ID2 NH 4546 pre MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 27 #NIH2 RaP Label KID files 2017, 1017, 2002, 1078, and MOM file 2017 - Deadline Friday, June 24th #ID2 NH 4478 12m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 27 #ID2 NH 4137 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 24th #ID2 NH 4132 6m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 24th #ID2 NH 4085 12m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline: June 24th #ID2 NH 4528 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline June 20 #ID2 NH 4062 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis - Deadline June 17 #ID2 NH 3990 pre, NH 4005 3m MB/MIB vowel analyses - Deadline: June 17 #ID2 NH 4420 9m, 4497 9m MB/MIB vowel analyses - Deadline: June 17 #NIH2 Phase2 1092 and 1014 kid files - check disfluencies and add Completion tier - Due date: Friday, June 17 #Do Completion Tier for NIH2P2 interrater assignment - Due date: Monday, June 13 #References assignment Deadline: June 20 #ID2 NH 3933 3m, NH 3939 12m, NH 3973 3m MB/MIB vowel analyses Deadline: June 10 #References assignment Deadline: June 14 #ID2 NH 3912 12m MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: June 10 #ID2 NH 3898 6m MB/MIB vowel analysis Deadline: June 10 #CI&MATCHES-Formant Recheck2 Deadline: June 10 #ID2 NH 3559 3m MB/MIB vowel analysis--due 6/10 #ID2 NH 3408 MB/MIB vowel analysis--due 6/10 #Twin data set assignments #RaP labeling for ID1 CI-15 3m, 6m: MET, MIT Deadline: June 1 #ID2 NH 3401 3m MISP vowel analysis--due 5/27 #NH 3400 3m MISP vowel analysis--due 5/27 #ID1 CI53 pre/12m MIT vowel analysis--due 5/27 #Twin Vowel Analysis-NH 3647&2648 MET/MISP (only vowels marked "INCLUDE")--due 5/27 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4533 3m MB&MIB #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 4605 #Variant recheck assignment #Hearing matches formant value recheck #References - find on volunteer time, aim for end of March. Send back a list of those you could and couldn't find. #Phonetic Variant Classification for CI ID1 42 and 53 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 1773 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4570 6m MB/MIB #ID1 Vowel Analysis-CI36 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 547, NH 1169 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-CI33 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4546 pre MB/MIB #ID1 Vowel Analysis-CI23, CI28 #ID1 Vowel Analysis-NH 3912 #RaP labeling for ID2 NH 4276 12m MB and MIB #References - save in 2 places on z:drive, send an update if unable to find #NIH Vowel Analysis: NH 2617 (spreadsheet sent on 11-18-10) #Variant Classification re-check assignment (spreadsheet emailed) - high priority #References specified in email - by Friday Skill Sets *VC Textgrids *RaP Labeling (IDS and NIH2) *Formant Analysis *Running Experiments *Phonetic Variant Classification *MATLAB Splicing *References